


Tiempo de Traidores

by Cucolla



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cucolla/pseuds/Cucolla
Summary: - ¿Es mi idea o se han puesto cada vez más pesados?- Era Lola. Antes, Lola Mendieta, se llevaban muy bien con ellos. Ella llevaba las relaciones con el Departamento de Traducción.***"Traduttore, Traditore" dicen los italianos. Traductor, Traidor. Si traducir es traicionar quizás por eso Lola se lleva tan bien con ellos o talvez no. Escenas perdidas del Departamento de Traducción del Ministerio.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Presentaciones oficinales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos jefas de logistica entran en un Departamento de Traducción... Y tienen impresiones totalmente opuestas.

El Departamento de Traducción no es exactamente un secreto. Pero tampoco es que se deje ir a los agentes regulares. Además que la mayoría ni se lo pensará y creerán que los 20 folios de contratos falsos en latín aparecen por generación espontanea.

Hay cuatro departamentos centralizados: Informática, Vestuario, Traducción y Arsenal. Informática, IT como dice uno cuando es moderno está en el ultimo ministerio, Vestuario tiene una Manufactura Real en el Toledo de los 1600, Arsenal, un castillo manchego de donde los agentes van a aprender a tirar cañones. Traducción, con sus menos de 20 empleados, tiene los sótanos de Viana.

A Irene no le gusta ir a esos sótanos. Era solo la segunda vez que iba desde que asumió el puesto de Jefa de Logística. Al abrir la puerta con su llave electrónica, se llega a un pasillo largo, húmedo, un suelo de piedras totalmente inadaptado a sus tacones, que le llevaba hasta una segunda puerta, esta vez de madera lisa moderna, con cerrojo electrónico. El techo era bajo y está segura que le han caído gotas de algo en el pelo. Ni en Loarre, oye.

Son oficinas incluso bonitas, con una encanto viejo tapices en los muros, suelos de madera y escritorios de madera tallada. Le recuerdan demasiado su vida de antes, el ambiente tranquilo y la efervescencia administrativa.

Pero eso no era lo peor para Irene. El problema principal es que, auqnue estuvieran en el 1520, los pisos de arriba dan a la esquina de la Calle Duque de Rivas y Concepción Jerónima. Están en el Palacio de Viana, en ese tiempo residencia de Beatriz de Galindo, en el presente, sede del residencia oficial y de representación de los Ministros de Asuntos Exteriores de España. Irene la conocía bien y antes de tocar el timbre cierra los ojos y trata de exorcizar cualquier pensamiento de su ex-marido, de antes.

\- ¿Buenas tardes? - Le pregunta una voz.

Antes Irene estaba la puerta abierta y mirándole una chica bajita, morena, con un velo azul y un vestido a juego sobre las sayas blancas.

\- Disculpe señora Larra, es que tenemos sensor de movimiento.- Latifa de Isbiliya, había nacido en el siglo de oro del Califato de Córdoba. Ha estudiado español moderno, pero queda aún en su acento algo del mozarabe. - Me ha dicho Angustias que venía, su merced. Le están esperando.

Están en una sala pequeña iluminada por luces LED blancas que contrastan mal con la alfombra de motivos vegetales y los tapices medievales con escenas de caza. En la sala principal sigue la iluminación LED y en una gran sala circular con varias puertas al fondo y con unas inmensas estanterías, llenas de libros, cajas y papeles. En lo que queda de pared se han puesto mapas, hojas pegadas con lo que cree son números de teléfono, fechas y nombre. En el centro de la habitación hay seis escritorios con portátiles puestos en dos filas frente a frente. Joder con el open-space medieval.

Dentro hay un caos que le muestra que están en el Ministerio. En la sala principal hay dos personas con cascos y micrófonos hablando animadamente en lenguas que no reconoce y alemán, la primera es una mujer madura con jeans viejos y una blusa rosa y el otro un joven rubio con terno de los 1880. Hay un teléfono sonando que una chica que solo podría definir como yéyé, pelo rubio falso, vestido corto amarillo patito con puntos blancos y botas blancas, se apresura en contestar: “ _Sim, senhora Catalina, entend_ _o_ _mas eu ainda estou a procurar uma solução…_ _._ ”. Esos sótanos son un virus, porque la Nancy Sinatra de bote está como quiere pero ni piensa en hablarle.

Por una puerta abierta se ve una novicia escribiendo frenéticamente en una maquina de escribir Remiltong, siguen hasta una oficina con un enorme escritorio, en una parte esta abierto un libro medieval en el otro un ordenador viejo. Sentada en una silla de madera al fondo donde La Directora de riguroso luto, habla con una payesa rica catalana con esparteñas con cintas rohas.

\- Entonces, luego los dos problemas de esta mañana: los del 1964 quieren una falsa carta en puquina de los Incas de Vilcabamba, por unas tierras y para el poema de los de 1782 el que se cargaron, todos los trobadores occitanos están pidiendo una barbaridad. Leonor de Aquitania que los tiene mal acostumbrados.- Dice la chica mirando una tableta.

La directora ni las ve. Con los cabellos cubiertos con una toca blanca, resaltan sus ojos azules. Es de edad madura pero tiene tiene un rostro agradable y unos ojos que mandan. De sus tiempos de Camarera de la Reina supone.

\- Puquina no. Que ya hemos dicho que sabir, dialectos germánicos y lenguas precolombinas son dos semanas de anticipación. Mira si Marina te puede conseguir alguien en te lo haga en quechua. A los occitanos vas a pedirle a África que vaya al Mercado de la Cebada, del…- se para a mirar una cosa en el ordenador – ...2014, aquí a dos cuadras que compre azafrán del de verdad y clavo de olor que eso en aquellos tiempos es muy preciado.

\- Ingenioso. - Aprovecha para decir Irene.

\- La falta de presupuesto, ya sabe. - Finalmente se levanta a saludarle. - Tome asiento señora de Larra. ¿Le ofrezco una agua de cebada, horchata, suero de leche?

Irene se sienta cruzando las piernas y sonriendo. Es extraño recordar que está en el medievo y que aquí se come diferente. De esas bebidas cree que sabe lo que es “horchata”. Tiene un pensamiento para Ernesto y Alonso y los cambios culinarios de sus vidas.

\- ¿Un café podría ser?

\- Le traigo una tila si quiere. Aquí tenemos solo café soluble. - Dice Latifa, como quien ya ha tenido esa conversación un millón de veces.

\- Gracias.

Cuando Latifa se va. Doña Beatriz le mira interrogante.

\- ¿No vendrá usted a pagarnos los pagos retrasados del departamento? - Intenta.

\- No, Directora es una tema más delicado.

Latifa entra y la tila está muy especiada pero riquísima. La chica es astuta y sabe que tiene que cerrar la puerta. Apenas se cierra la puerta detrás de ella, su aprensión desaparece y se prepara para el discurso que ha llevado ya a Vestuario y a Arsenal, que le costo una tarde de gritos y reproches en IT.

\- Le tengo que hablar de Lola Mendieta. Hemos decidido volver a integrarla al Ministerio del 2020. - Lo dice bebiendo un sorbo de tila, tratando de parecer segura, definitiva. De tener la seguridad de quien vive en el Verdadero Presente.

Doña Beatriz junta las manos y las apega a su boca. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y arrugas de preocupación en la frente. Irene sabe que está pensando que está contra todas la reglas, que es una estupidez y que “los de campos hacéis siempre lo que queréis” como le dijeron en Vestuario. Pero se terminarían dando cuenta de que Lola volvía a estar en los registros. Que tenían que traducir documentación diplomática para ella.

\- Excelente francés.- Dice finalmente la directora. Algo en su tono es más suave, parece incluso complacida. - A ver si nos molestan menos con eso.

Irene se demora menos de cinco minutos en despedirse y salir. No sabe como a gente como William Martin o la otra Lola les parecía un lugar mágico. A ella le deja un mal cuerpo que no veas.

***

Ser Jefa de Logística le abrió los ojos a Lola. Descubrió todo del Ministerio, sus miserias, mucho más numerosas que sus glorias. Pero también sus secretos, como nadie es indispensable, lo corta que es la memoria y como ni siquiera soldados sino carne de cañón. Como la historia no es lo importante, sino evitar problemas.

Ser Jefa de Logística le permite también idear que va hacer después. Ella cree saber algo de arte y falsificación hasta que pisa Vestuario, que es un nombre corto para las maravillas de Decorado, Joyería, Costura que es la Fabrica Real Secreta. Tienen nombres y contactos de los mejores artesanos mozarabes y americanos, tienen las tecnicas de tinte romanas y celtas, tienen certificados de autenticidad que nadie pondría jamas en duda. Pero esos no vienen de allí le cuentan. Vienen de Traducción.

Los sótanos se ven modestos pero no lo son. Las lenguas son un poder, son un regalo. Son una puerta a otro mundo. El Departamento de Traducción tiene listas de todos los agentes y de varios profesionales más por fecha y lugar. Conocen a gente que habla el euskera de antes de los romanos, a traductores omeyas y a hablantes de gutiska razda, la desaparecida lengua de los visigodos. Tienen a expertos en caligrafía árabe y medieval, tienen manuscrito únicos y los secretos de mil lenguas muertas. Es un honor conocer a La Latina  y a José de Viera y Clavijo, el más ilustre de los ilustrados canarios. Pero esta impresionada sobretodo de conocer a La Malinche. Se lo dice. 

\- Doña Marina. Soy una gran admiradora.-  Le dice cuando sale de la reunión de presentación, quiere quedarse un poco más, saber más de los falsificadores los “expertos en caligrafía” y del anillo de oro inca que lleva en su dedo. Pero también se lo dice porque lo piensa. De niña quizás le parecía una traidora pero hoy sabe lo que es estar entre la espada y la pared. Lo que es el placer de la venganza y la adrenalina de la falsedad. Lo que es tirar porque te toca. Y elegir vivir aunque haya que dejar muertos en el camino. 

Ella le mira con los ojos negros y duros, los labios más morenos que su piel ligeramente apretados.

\- He vivido en México y debo decirle que crear una palabra  y una leyenda no les es dado a todas.- Continua, a ella en el Ministerio la recordarán de manera menos legendaria supone. 

La aun no mexicana, quizás la primera mexicana le mira curiosamente. Luego sonríe, la sonrisa de quien sabe quien es. De quien ha aceptado su historia. Adivina que está incluso orgullosa de haber pasado a la historia.

\- Malinchista...ese sí. No se si soy traidora pero tiene su sonoridad la palabra. Pero yo no creo que sea yo la Llorona que mata a sus hijos. Hernán podrá ser todo lo que quieran pero a sus hijos, los roba de sus madres, sin duda pero luego los cría bien. Mi Martín no es la excepción, creció en la corta sabe. ¿Que estuvo haciendo en México señora Mendieta?

\- Le puedo contar. Pero me tiene que ofrecer algo de beber que tanta presentación me da dejado la boca seca.

\- Tenemos agua de cebada, suero de leche, agua de anís…

\- ¿Pulque no? - Pregunta como en broma. Pero Marina le sonríe.

Decide en ese momento que tiene que quedarse y conocer a esa gente, para quitarles una lista de nombres, y aprender algo de la Logistica de acero que parece que practican. Les ayuda con el francés, toma clases de Latin con Doña Beatriz y sueña con el día en el que ella pueda tambien crear replicas, salvar originales pero tratará de no morirse de hambre en el intento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latifa de Isbiliya, o Sevilla es una muchacha seguramente culta del Califato de Cordoba habría. Sabría mozarabe, arabe, quizás latín y griego.  
> La chica yéyé está hablando portugues.  
> El puquina era el "idioma secreto" de las clases dirigentes incas que se seguía hablando durante la colonia por sus descendientes pero del que nunca se hizo una gramatica y hoy está extinto. El occitano se hablaba en el sur de Francia, Monaco, Italia y en el valle de Aran, era la lengua de los trobadores de lengua de Oc.  
> El sabir es una lengua franca comercial del mediteráneo. 
> 
> La Malinche o Doña Marina es hasta hoy un personaje muy controversial pero ... si¡u historia una de las razones por las que yo que soy de Las Indias quise estudiar traducción. El pulque es la bevida alcolica fermentada del agave, la bebida destilada es el mezcal y despues el el tequila.


	2. Ruegos y pedidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvador recibe casi con educación a algunos visitantes. Y el origen del departamento de traducción.

\- Tiene visita, Don Salvador. Del Palacio de Viana. - La voz de Angustia está algo tensa.

Ni un café puede tomarse uno paz, pero para lo malo que está el café de la máquina. Y encima ahora ahora visita sorpresa y de exteriores, que cada vez están más encima de ellos.

\- Si hoy no tengo reunión con Asuntos Exteriores. Pero que pasen.

\- No, de los sótanos de Viana. - Puede ver la mueca de disculpas de su secretaria.

No puede reprimir un suspiro. Si es que está harto ya.

\- Llame a Irene y Ernesto.

Deja el café de lado porque a lo mejor le sienta mal. Si ya es lo que le faltaba, ahora se presentan sin anunciarse. Hubiera preferido a Asuntos Exteriores. Con ellos no tiene que quedar como el malo. Parece que viene la Inquisición, van como de costumbre en el ministerio de tres. No cualquiera: Jefa del Departamento de Traducción, Director de Logística y Coordinadora de Interpretación.

La primera es una mujer vestida de luto, Doña Beatriz. Le acompaña un religioso con sotana negra, pero con botones brillantes y los cortes regulares que son propios del siglo XIX, una nariz prominente en su rostro flaco, el pelo blanco peinado hacía atrás. La tercera es una mujer más joven muy morena y ricamente vestida. Es menuda y de pelo negrisimo, sus ojos negros mirándole fijamente.

\- Veo que me ha traído a la artillería pesada, Doña Beatriz, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar? - Pregunta tratando de hacer tiempo.

\- No, le agradezco, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo Don Salvador, y quisiéramos ir directo al grano. - Dice apretando sus labios, su quijada alzada con autoridad, hay que ver como se pega el tonito petulante de quien ha sido cortesano media vida, sus acompañantes asienten.

Para no tener mucho tiempo, se quedan casi dos horas. Al comenzar la segunda están a dos minutos de mentarse a los muertos.

\- ¡Mucho os creéis en este último Ministerio! ¡No nos consideráis! - Acusa Doña Beatriz cuando le han explicado por tercera vez que no pueden aportar más.

\- Y es peor. - Comenta el religioso, Padre José de Viera y Clavijo, con su acento canario seco por la rabia.- No nos consideráis cuando sois uno de los ministerios que peor lleva lo de los idiomas. ¡Y de los que más nos requieren! Sí yo no sé aquí que hacéis que pensáis que con la informática todo se arregla.

\- No creo que sea necesario faltarnos al respeto.- Le corta Irene.

\- No es falta de respeto, apuntar a los hechos. - Dice Doña Marina, con su acento que se siente siempre alrededor de las “r”. - Vuestros funcionarios son de los que menos certificaciones lingüísticas han pasado, no se diga ya de que casi nadie hable latín y tengamos que ocuparnos de cantidad de documentos. Pero ni siquiera se priorizan los idiomas. Desde la señorita Folch no tienen nadie capaz de traducir inglés e italiano para los documentos básicos que quedamos que se harían en cada ministerio.

Salvador los va a tener que echar pero algo de razón tienen. Pero tampoco es su culpa que ahora ya no se hable latín y resulte difícil hacer cursillos, lo propio sería clases virtuales pero si ni el personal del presente tiene paciencia quieren que un soldado medieval los siga. Además que está seguro que no es el único que se escaquea de las mensualidades. Claro, nadie paga lo que le toca a tiempo y luego pasa lo que pasa.

Se van enfadadísimos obviamente, prometiendo quejarse a Galdós, a la reina Isabel, ponerles verdes con los otros ministerios y diciendo que la próxima vez que pidan escribir un tratado falso de cooperación en turco, que lo hagan por Google Translate.

\- ¡A vestuario e IT no le hablaríais así!.- Dice Doña Beatriz de Galindo antes de tirarle la puerta.

Cuando se quedan solos se miran entre hartos y aliviados.

\- Pues habrá que pagar las mensualidades que debemos ¿no? - Pregunta Ernesto, siempre tranquilo aunque estuvo a punto de perder la calma hace algunos minutos.

\- No nos queda más remedio. Que luego se enfadan y no tenemos nadie que hable veneciano o sabir y dos misiones en Sicilia la próxima semana. - Explica Irene mirando su móvil.

\- ¿Es mi idea o se han puesto cada vez más pesados?

Irene y Ernesto comparten una de esas miradas que tienen a veces entre ellos, cuando le tienen que anunciar una mala noticia.

\- Era Lola.- Ernesto lo comenta sin mirarlo. - Antes, Lola Mendieta, se llevaban muy bien con ellos. Ella llevaba las relaciones con el Departamento de Traducción.

_***_

Beatriz siempre ha obedecido a su reina. Beatriz Galindo, “La Latina”, la traductora y gramática tan admirable que hasta en la Universidad le conocían, había dejado Salamanca para ir a enseñar latín a la reina y a sus hijas, había sido Camarera Mayor de la Reina y se había casado con el hombre que Su Majestad le había sugerido.

Le mandaron a llamar a la corte, solo unos pocos meses después de la muerte de su marido. No por estar de luto faltaría a sus deberes con la corona. A pesar del peso del luto, del dolor por la muerte de Francisco y de las peleas de herencia, se despide de sus hijos, compra nuevas ropas de luto y emprende el camino de Madrid a Medina del Campo.

Los paisajes castellanos, secos y sobrios no se parecen a su Salamanca natal pero aún así piensa en su infancia. Sus padres no habían tenido dinero para bien casarla y Beatriz, que amaba los libros, se había destinado con alegría a Dios y los estudios. Para consolarla su madre le dijo un día “más sufrirías si desposarais a un soldado pobre que moriría en batalla”. Finalmente sus méritos en la gramática latina, la retorica, el griego y Aristóteles la llevaron a la Universidad de Salamanca y luego a la corte. Tuvo por esposo al mejor soldado de todos, El Artillero. Y como dijo su madre, murió en batalla.

También el príncipe estaba muerto y la reina no faltaba a sus deberes. Era su deber ser al menos tan valiente. Pero en cuanto la vio, la notó herida como nunca la había visto antes. La reina está agitada, la mano que besa, tiembla en la suya. Cuando pide salir a las otras dama de su estancia, Beatriz trata de poner su rostro más tranquilo. De esperar ordenes como un soldado. “En las adversidades sale a la luz la virtud” se murmura a si misma. Aristóteles, por supuesto.

\- Beatriz, la muerte de vuestro esposo ha sido un golpe duro. Pero los asuntos de estado no dejan ni un momento de requerir-nos, y así nuevamente requiero de vuestros servicios. El asunto es sumamente delicado.

Debe ser muy seria la cuestión cuando pide secreto a quién tuvo en sus manos las enseñanzas a las infantas y la suya misma.

\- Lo que os voy a decir habrá tiempo de explicar de lo portentoso en prodigios que es. Pero lo único que necesitaís saber es que una de las casas de mi gobierno necesita una escuela de traductores, expertos en la lengua latina. Es mi deseo que esté a vuestro cargo formarlo y que esta escuela quede oculta a todos.

Beatriz ha sido siempre curiosa y le quema saber de que se trata. Es sin duda un gran honor, pero porque decirlo en privado? Por suerte, los años le han enseñado a tener paciencia.

\- Es para mí siempre un honor serviros, su Majestad. - Contesta, y es verdad.

La reina aprieta sus labios y mira por una de las ventanas. Parece mayor, el dolor supone. El Principe Juana muerto y se dice que la Princesa Juana preocupa a su madre. La reina le ha cogido la mano muchas veces, pero ese día Beatriz se sobresalta, la punta de sus dedos no suelen estar fríos como ahora.

\- Este secreto, Beatriz, debe permanecer entre nosotras. Ni el Rey, ni la Princesa, ni nadie en la corta ha de saberlo.

Supone que tendrá los ojos dilatados. Su marido, que Dios lo tenga en su Gloria, le decía que tenía ojos de gata que no le dejaban mentir. Trata de respirar. De encontrar la mirada fija de su reina, tan firme como la ha conocido siempre.

\- Será como lo disponga su Majestad.

Beatriz olvida por un segundo a su marido, a sus hijos, olvida todo consumida por la inmensidad de lo que descubre. Pero no tiene miedo. Beatriz ha hecho siempre lo que le ha dicho su reina y nunca ha dudado en ir a donde su talento, las letras, le han llevado. Mirando el libro de las puertas sabe, que esta vez no será distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El príncipe Juan, heredero de los reyes católicos murió en 1497, El Artillero en 1501.


	3. Visita informal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Y Lola reciben dos visitas más o menos amigables.

Lola se ha acostumbrado a la desconfianza de sus colegas, fuera de la patrulla siguen murmurando sobre ella, los oye en la cafetería los segundo antes de entrar, cuando se callan a veces al acercase ella. Lo entiende porque como espía aprendió lo que cuesta equivocarse al confiar en alguien.

Ella misma a veces se sorprendía, mientras atravesaba vías de ganado en los pirineos con refugiados españoles o franceses, de cómo esa gente ponía la vida en sus manos. Desesperación supone, no tenían ninguna otra opción. Como cuando ella confió en Ernesto aquella tarde oscura en Francia. En el ministerio no tenían tampoco opción, desde el momento en que Salvador, Irene y Ernesto ratificaron su presencia, los que tuviera un problema con ella tenían que aguantarse. Lo otro, los rumores y las miradas, era una molestia más que otra cosa.

Lo que le desconcertaba más era la gente que le conocía personalmente, porque no podía saber que había hecho su yo del futuro, estaba en arenas movedizas pero había decidido asumir las acciones de su yo futuro y tratar de mejorarlo cuando sea posible.

Cuando en una tarde en la biblioteca entra una mujer de piel muy morena, pelo negro trenzado y un vestido rico pero viejo de los 1600, Lola se fija más en el collar que lleva. Es hermoso un dije circular con cuadradillos de oro y malaquita, deslumbrante de verde y oro. Con formas geométricas que los joyeros mozarabes soñarían pero que los nobles españoles no llevarían. Con la piedra verde que los Mexicas o Aztecas adoraban. Joyería precolombina original. Y en los labios de la mujer una sonrisa de lado.

\- Así que es verdad. Cuando me lo dijeron apenas creí tal prodigio.

Siempre le han gustado ese acento afectado del renacimiento que le hace sentirse en una obra de teatro o en una peli histórica. La mujer avanza hasta su mesa las faldas de su vestido rozando con el suelo.

\- Así parece.- Lola sabe de qué va esto y deja su libro boca abajo para saludar. No tiene miedo, si no es la persona más popular, tampoco tiene enemigos dentro del ministerio. Pero la sonrisa de lado de la recién llegada, suele ser su propia marca de fábrica. Le inquieta no saber si significa, porque está casi segura que no es la primera vez que se ven. - Soy Lola Mendieta. Pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Yo en cambio no la conozco por el momento.

Le aprieta la mano y es la mano rugosa de alguien que trabaja.

\- Permita presentarme entonces. Doña Marina, a su servicio y al de Dios.

Marina busca algo en sus ojos, como queriendo ser reconocida pero Lola realmente no sabe quién es. Lo que sabe es que es mayor a ella, ira por la treintena, que debe tener sangre indígena lo que tampoco es raro en ese siglo, y que quiere saber de donde conoció a una dama que se presenta como los soldados. No le deja tiempo a preguntar.

\- Pero no os preocupéis, señora Mendieta. Voy a dar una de las charlas del cursillo de espionaje y contra-espionaje que organiza vuestra merced, el día de mañana. Quisiera coordinarlo con vos.

\- ¿Si, cual tema es el suyo? – Cuando Irene le pidió que se encargue de organizar el curso para nuevos reclutas Lola aceptó y lo tomó como todos los desafíos, metiéndose de lleno, sin pensar en el después. Eso sí, dada su escasa popularidad había pedido a Irene contactar a los oradores en sus respectivos ministerios y departamentos.

\- Traducción de contenidos e intérpretes de guerra. - Comenta, orgullosa.

Lola asiente.

\- ¿ Del departamento de traducción? Pensaba que no hacían misiones o campo.

\- Si, pero yo soy Jefa de Interpretes, entreno en lenguas e interpretación al persona de campo y a algunos agentes. Nosotros en Traducción e Interpretación tenemos las listas y la tecnología. Para que podáis jugaros la vida en todos lo idiomas que queráis. Un papel esencial.

Sonrie. Y luego piensa, recuerda una frase, una lección en México “ _el papel esencial de los interpretes en…._ ” en La Conquista claro. El collar y el vestido, las manos y los nombres. Hay una indígena que se llama Marina y ha sido intérprete de guerra. Su tiempo en México fue corto pero Lola leyó los libros y habló con la gente y se esforzó al máximo por conocer su país de adopción aunque fueran pocos los años que paso allí. No había que ser un experto en historia mexicana para conocer a La Malinche, la intérprete y amante de Hernán Cortés. Su nombre era ahora sinónimo de traición. Apropiado quizás que se conocieran antes, entre traidores se entienden.

\- Quiere que le ponga como Doña Marina o ¿Malinalli?

La mujer sonríe.

\- Parece que sabéis quien soy después de todo. Marina para mis amigos.

Lo peor es su “hija” Lucía pero cada vez que se encuentra a alguien de su pasado Lola siente que entra en un campo minado.

\- Fue su merced quien me buscó la primera vez. - Continua.- Me toca a mi entonces. Dejame invitarle a un café para ponernos al día.

La Malinche es La Traidora para los mexicanos… La interprete de Cortés que traicionó a los suyos por los españoles. No puede evitar morderse el labio inferior. ¿Por eso se llevaban bien? Odia pensarlo.

\- No somos amigas. Yo no soy la persona que es fue su amiga suya, quiero decir. Y no pienso volver a serlo. - Explica un poco seca.

Marina se sienta al frente de ella y la mira como si fuera a reírse de ella, con algo de cariño también. Con una condescendencia muy molesta.

\- ¿Le preocupa Lola, que le vean con una traidora? Aunque no me acuerdo yo haber traicionado a nadie más que a mis enemigos. A este ministerio le he sido siempre fiel. Creo que podría darle un consejo o dos sobre como vivir con su historia.

Su sonrisa se agranda, sus dientes blancos tienen algo amenazante pero sus ojos son sinceros y hace que Lola se sienta culpable.

\- Disculpe si la he ofendido, Marina. Pero no sé de que nos conocemos usted y yo. - Reconoce.

\- No se preocupe Lola. Nos conocemos de ser espías e interpretes, de hablar de arte. Usted siempre fue una mujer muy interesante. ¿Le sigue gustando el pulque?

Eso de “hablar de arte” se oye muy mal, pero Lola podría tomarse un pulque con alguien que quiera escucharla. Se resigna a cerrar definitivamente el libro.

\- Sí y el mezcal también.

***

Hace apenas unos meses, Amelia hubiera estado encantada con una oportunidad así. Hacer algo por el Ministerio aunque fuera desde lejos, ser moría por volver. Había vuelto al final pero esas horas le recordaron solo el peso de las misiones, el dolor que deja. Aún así sabe que volvería si tuviera que hacerlo. Respira hondo para no pensar en Julián que se fue, ahora para siempre seguramente, para evitar pensar en la foto. Estaba sola. No era lo importante ahora. Respira hondo pero no puede contener una ola de rabia, una respuesta seca.

\- Señor Nadal, ¿no mancharía el nombre del Ministerio que representa colaborar con la sobrina de un terrorista? Seguramente hay gente más calificada.

\- _No us importunaria si no m'hi veiés obliga_ _t_ _per la necessitat.-_ Le suplica Guillem Nadal i Bosch, “el pequeño de los Nadal”. Más joven que Amelia por unos seis años. Rubio, con un bigote de fino que trata de ocultar, ahora que es un hombre, su cara de niño.

Le mira intensamente, pero los ojos de Amelia están en los papeles que le ha extendido. Tratando de ocultar su emoción y de pensar claramente. Este chico no es para nada quien se imaginaba que iba a pedirle volver al Ministerio. Bueno, volver era mucho decir, estaba pidiéndole hacer un trabajo externo.

“ _Unas traducciones, de importancia, sabemos su nivel de inglés, me ha dicho mi padre que redacta usted misma los contratos con_ _sus socios ingleses._ _Ha colaborado usted con_ _el_ _Ministerio_ _por eso me permito solicitarle. Pero no puedo decirle más antes de que acepte.”_

La alta sociedad algo terrible que tiene, todos saben quien eres. Amelia sabe de Guillem que su apellido es “Bo-sch” y no “Bosqu-” como en catalán porque su padre se casó con una heredera prusiana, Ulrika Bosch. Lo recuerda porque es un nombre diferente y porque su madre siempre hablaba de lo seca que era. Sabe tambien que es su hermano mayor Joan quien llevaba la Fábrica de Pintura y Esmaltes Nadal con su padre, del mayor sabe que estudió química en Alemania. Guillem había salido menos científico y más literato y había estudiado otra cosa en Alemania, no se acuerda qué, lo que sabe es que es quién traduce los articulos del _Vossische Zeitung_ que puublica a veces el _Diario de Barcelona._

Ahora sabe que es agente del ministerio del tiempo al parecer. Aparentemente, hay un nicho en el ministerio que solo niños de la alta sociedad del XIX tardío pueden llenar, o algo así. Nadal tendrá unos 22 años. Se pregunta si ella se veía tan joven cuando la reclutaron para el Ministerio. Son muchas cosas. Le cuesta pensar, más hablar para ocultarlo tomó un sorbo de su té, deseando que fuera café con brandy como lo toman los indianos.

Lo importante en ese momento era que no sabía si venía del Ministerio del 2021 o del de su tiempo. Pero estaba segura que venía del Ministerio porque lo reconocía todo: el papel era liso y fino como solo lo era en el futuro, las formulaciones tenían ese tono siempre formal y algo anacrónico tan característico de las minutas del ministerio, pero más que nada reconocía el sello. El escudo de su Ministerio a pesar de que estuviera escrito “Ministerio de Interior” por encima. Casi no podía contener la emoción pero se ha acostumbrado a quedarse impasible.

\- Antes de responderle, señor Nadal. ¿Podría preguntarle porque es urgente que escriba un modelo de contrato en inglés de….¿Venta de jugadores? - Preguntó, esta vez clavando la mirada en la suya, Guillem bajó los ojos.- Me temo que debo consultarlo con mi abogado Don Salvador Martí.

El señor Nadal se queda un momento con la boca semiabierta antes de morderse el labio y asentir. Trata de parecer que no esta asustado, y no lo logra, las pupilas de sus ojos grises están dilatas y se toca la punta del bigote por reflejo.

\- Por supuesto. - Se incorporó y le quito prácticamente los papeles de las manos. Extendiéndole otra carpeta de cuero.- Le… Le entrego el contrato de confidencialidad para que lo consulte con su abogado. Volveré mañana y me dirá lo que le ha aconsejado.

Se levanta y le recupera su sombrero. Parece dudar un momento antes de despedirse.

\- Puede.. Dígale al letrado que este pedido viene de la parte de Viana.

Casi no espera a que le acompañen a la puerta para salir y Amelia le mira hasta que se va. Luego se permite suspira, agarrar la taza fuerte, tanto que siente que podría romperla antes de levantarse. Tiene una llamada que hacer. Un contrato que traducir tambien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guillem dice: "No le importunaria si no viese obligado por la necesidad" en catalan para dar más pena.


End file.
